Gold and Red
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: The Goa’uld pretend to be gods. What happens when the Goa’uld in Major Kawalsky comes face to face with a real God? Narnia/SG1 AU


Gold and Red

Teaser: The Goa'uld pretend to be gods. What happens when the Goa'uld in Major Kawalsky comes face to face with a real God? Narnia/SG1 AU

* * *

Kaapil sneered at the Tau'ri. He was a god, no one could tell him what to do…

_Get out of my head!_ the host raged, refusing to submit.

'_Silence Tau'ri. Your body is mine.'_

_They won't let you win._

'_Your "friends" cannot help you,' _Kaapil chuckled. Then the Goa'uld frowned. He was still unable to exert complete control. That would have to wait.

* * *

Kawalsky stared up at the ceiling. His chances of survival were somewhat under one in ten. All because he'd been careless. _Please, I don't want to die._

The Goa'uld laughed. _'I would not allow such a promising host to die.'_

_But I'd rather die than let you hurt my friends,_ Charlie shot back.

'_You don't have a choice Tau'ri.'_

Kawalsky was about to retort when a growl came from the corner of the room. He twisted on the bed. "Who's there?"

His eyes widened as a massive golden lion came forward, carrying itself like royalty. "Greetings, Son of Adam."

Charlie's jaw dropped. Liquid amber registered amusement. "You did call for aid," the Lion remarked.

"You?" Kawalsky asked, confused. "Who are you?"

The Lion tossed His head. "I am Aslan." The room began to blur, shifting so that Kawalsky found himself standing in a forest, dressed in his SG-2 gear. "Do not fear Son of Adam. I felt it better to continue our conversation in my home."

"But… the Goa'uld," Kawalsky protested.

"It cannot assert itself here," Aslan replied. "My power restrains it."

"Now then," the Lion added, as He settled and lifted His head to look Major Kawalsky in the eye. "Tell me how a Goa'uld came to be on Earth again."

Kawalsky sat on the grass and looked the golden animal over. "I really don't know who you are and the project _is_ classified."

Aslan rumbled a chuckle. "Forgive me. I have not properly introduced myself Major Kawalsky. I am Aslan, Son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea, King of Narnia, and various assorted other titles. I know of the Goa'uld, their lies, and their treachery. Do you believe that burying the Stargate would have protected Earth from Ra and his wretched offspring all on its own?"

"I guess I never thought about it," Kawalsky admitted. "But…what's this 'Narnia'?"

"This land is Narnia, Major. From Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea to the lamppost in the Western Wood, every mile is Narnia. It is not a large land but it pleases me."

Kawalsky stared at the Lion in confusion. "We're not on Earth?"

Another laugh. "Major Kawalsky, Narnia is not a land reachable with the Stargate. As for the Goa'uld…" Aslan rose. "When the humans of ancient Egypt rebelled, I was pleased. I ordered Ra and his ilk to never return to Earth. I promised, through a prophet they held in high regard that if ever a Goa'uld returned to Earth, they would fall. That you and your comrades went through the Stargate first does not change anything. Apophis chose to come through the Earth 'Gate."

"Wait…" Kawalsky managed, stunned that this Lion could be as old or older than Ra. "If you had the power to order the Goa'uld off Earth, why didn't you just destroy them?"

"My Father has many plans, Major. Many times throughout Earth's history He has used a violent nation to administer his judgment but," the Lion held up a paw, "Always, my Father has judged by their actions and deeds. My Father has given the Goa'uld many chances to turn away from their evil ways. They have not done so."

"So now you're just going to wipe them out?"

Aslan paused. "Major, why do you doubt? Have you not heard of me or my Father?"

Kawalsky blinked. "Should I have?"

The Lion chuckled. "Once I met a young girl who did not want to leave Narnia. I told her that by knowing me here for a little while, she would know me better back on Earth. You know me, even if you don't realize it now."

Kawalsky winced as Kaapil made his sentiments clear. Pain left him gasping for breath. "Can you…" Another wince. "…help?"

A growl came from the Lion. "Demon begone," Aslan commanded.

Kaapil answered through Kawalsky. "You should have stayed hidden Cat. Apophis will destroy you…"

Aslan roared, rows of teeth gleaming. The Lion added a snarl for good measure. Kawalsky bit back a yell as Kaapil erupted from the base of the soldier's neck. The Goa'uld fled, desperate to escape the powerful Lion. The snake looked up and saw a golden paw descend.

* * *

Aslan inspected the wound. "There will be a scar but it will serve as a reminder that the Goa'uld can be defeated."

"Thank you," Kawalsky whispered.

Aslan bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I will return you to your friends, Major Kawalsky. The war to come will be long and bitter. But do not fear." The Lion gave a nod and Kawalsky's surroundings began to blur again. "I stand with Earth and no foe will triumph over you."

* * *

Doctor Janet Fraiser entered the infirmary to start the patient prep. Soon Major Kawalsky would be wheeled into surgery. She approached the bed and gasped. Kawalsky was unconscious and blood coated his pillow and the hospital shirt he wore. Fraiser scrambled for the cabinet. She pulled out a roll of gauze and hurried to the Major. Gingerly she began to wrap the neck wound.

* * *

"Major Kawalsky still hasn't regained consciousness but the MRI found no trace of the Goa'uld. SFs searched the entire SGC and found no traces of the creature. Not even Teal'c could find it," Colonel O'Neill reported.

General Hammond nodded. "So this alien just disappeared. Have everyone checked by the MRI and then write the snake off. With any luck the thing is dead. That'll be all Colonel." Hammond bent back to his desk then paused. "Colonel O'Neill."

Jack turned. "Yes, sir?"

"Please inform me when Major Kawalsky wakes up."

"Yes, sir." The colonel snapped a salute and left.

* * *

Kawalsky groaned softly as he woke and pain registered. _Anyone get the number on that tank?_

Nothing. No mocking voice responded or sneered. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and he would never, ever make the same mistake again. The Major shifted and registered a soft _clink_ in his hand. Surprised, Kawalsky looked down. A silver pendant with a red rampant lion glittered up at him. Kawalsky lifted the pendant, debating the possibilities. The guys might see it and laugh or…_that Lion. This is His symbol._ Kawalsky fumbled with the clasp a moment and slid the chain around his neck. _Maybe the Goa'uld will run screaming._ The major grinned at that idea.

* * *

The Gateroom was still and silent. The personal watching the 'gate gossiped quietly together. None of them noticed golden light gathering around the Stargate. The rumble caught them off guard. The 'Gate began to turn, chevrons locking into place. Alarms went off but before anyone could start the self-destruct countdown, the 'Gate gave a 'whoosh' and opened. The personal stared as the Stargate's surface turned gold. In the middle a red rampant lion appeared. Guns were leveled as a figure stepped out of the Stargate…

* * *

A/N: To Be Continued if I get enough reviews from interested reviewers. Not for awhile though. One must actually _watch_ more of SG1 before writing fanfic about it. Just wanted a really good cliffie for a Kawalsky survives story. Please Read and Review. (Cyber cookie to the first person to figure out Aslan's name on Earth.)


End file.
